Krakoa (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Predator | Education = | Origin = Radiation from an atomic test changed all life on the island | PlaceOfBirth = South Pacific Ocean | Creators = Len Wein; Dave Cockrum | First = Giant-Size X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Krakoa was originally a very small island in the Pacific Ocean that was located close to where some nuclear bombing tests were done. The radiation somehow turned the island's ecosystem into a hive-mind entity. The X-Men (then consisting of Cyclops, Angel, Havok, Iceman, Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) and Polaris) came to the island after Cerebro detected an unknown mutant there, and were captured by Krakoa, who used them as food sources . Another team of young mutants, composed of Petra, Darwin, Sway and the third Summers brother Kid Vulcan, from a parallel X-Mansion led by Moira McTaggart, were sent to help the original X-Men. They managed to save Cyclops and returned him to Professor X. However Krakoa killed Petra and Sway and left Darwin and Kid Vulcan almost dead. Xavier had erased all records of the real events in Cyclops' mind, and altered the mutants' minds to cast the illusion of a speaking, sentient Krakoa . Professor X decided to recruit international mutants to save his X-Men, namely Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, Sunfire, Thunderbird, Banshee and Wolverine, and sent them to Krakoa. Cyclops' group of mutants paired off and after each pair encounter and defeated various aspects of the island, the new X-Men team found the original X-Men, who were weakened from being fed upon by Krakoa for so long. At this point, it was revealed that the island was itself the mutant they had originally detected and Krakoa battled the new and old X-Men by forming a giant humanoid body out of its terrain. With a combination of psi interference by Professor X and energy blasts from Cyclops and Havok, Storm was able to supercharge Polaris' magnetic powers with bolts of lightning. Polaris interacted with the Earth's core and created a magnetic pulse so strong that she was able to launch Krakoa into outer space. The X-Men - then counting thirteen members - were saved . A "son of Krakoa", the result of a spore that was released from Krakoa as it was shot into space, later appeared. Nightcrawler eventually defeated this "Vega-Superior" by tricking him into drowning himself. The Young X-Men encountered another "Krakoa" when 56 construction workers disappeared from a construction site on a tropical island. It is unclear what the relation between this Krakoa and the original is, if any . | Powers = Krakoa possesses an instinct-based hivemind comprised of the lifeforms that formed it. It can create moving, semi-humanoid and animal forms of various sizes out of its component earth. Its largest humanoid form possessed superhuman strength (lifting approximately 100 tons). It feeds on mutant energy, and drains that energy quickly, often rendering mutants powerless, and though it often traps beings using tentacle-like vegetation growth, it can feed off this energy as long as the being remains on the island. Krakoa can block the powers of telepaths trying to communicate with those on the island, and it can survive unaided in space. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Magnetic pulses supercharged with bolts of lightning; winter | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *The 2006 storyline features a major retcon in which it is revealed that many of the elements in Giant-Size X-Men #1 were in fact deceptions and delusions created by Professor X to hide the major part of the story. *Krakoa was apparently found and captured for study by the cosmic entity known as The Stranger, as seen when Quasar visited one of his 'laboratory worlds'. Apparently Krakoa was left orbiting around Earth for years, thus contradicting the Quasar comic. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Krakoa | Links = }} References Category:Telepaths Category:Zoopathy Category:Islands Category:X-Men Villains Category:Mutants Category:Krakoas